Hear Me Now
by daisherz365
Summary: au where Molly is deaf and Sherlock has to get her attention when she takes her hearing aid out because it's too much for her. teenlock sherlolly
1. Chapter 1

HEAR ME NOW

 **au where molly is deaf and sherlock has to get her attention when she takes her hearing aid out because it's too much for her. teenlock sherlolly**

 _ps I immediately told myself no when I came up with this but here we are weeks later and I wrote it anyways._

Chemistry was the only time Sherlock really cared for what was going on in class. Science was an air of fresh air to him. The only thing that could potentially hinder him from focusing was the fact that he often had to have a partner. He rather work alone but this year in ways of partners he had to say he had pretty decent one.

His partner was a girl who kept to herself for the most part. He had already figured out that she didn't get on well with anyone else here. In a weird coincidence neither did he. It had been a good setup by their professor. He tried not to think too much about it at first.

Until today when they had another lab where they needed to work together.

Previously they would just work silently, neither of them speaking unless they needed to share something about the project or get something that was out of reach.

It was different now. He had had a bit of an issue getting her attention.

It wasn't as if she hadn't been paying attention when they were instructed to work with their lab partner. She seemed to have gotten that but shortly put her head down.

"Molly." He called once, twice before sighing.

He was against touching people normally. It had to do with his need for space but unless she picked her head up and told him something he would have to do something.

He decided before he got into that he would look her over again. Besides her head that was down there was something hanging just barely in his view.  
He shut his eyes for a moment to think back. There was something about this that seemed familiar to him. It took him a minute and a half before he realized what it was. She had done this before. Not while they were doing a lab, but it was usually around a large number of people.

The noise.

That had to be it.

He frowned even more.

Well, he needed her so she would have to be okay with it for at least twenty minutes if they were quick about it.

He carefully reached over and picked up the earpiece and softly placed it on the shell of her ear. He couldn't completely wrap it around it because her hair would get tangled. He was trying to be as nice as he could about this.

"Molly." He repeated her name again.

She turned slowly, and reached out to secure the aid that he had gotten almost in. "Yes? Sherlock?" She spoke slightly loud.

He smiled at her.

"We need to work together."

She grimaced a little, and he frowned. Did she not like him either? He suppose he could be okay with that but he had figured she wouldn't mind him of all people. Was he wrong about that?

While he was stuck in his head Molly realized that she might have seemed a bit off reacting that way. She wasn't irritated with him, it was everyone else. Beyond their noise levels, a few had been a bit hard on her today. She usually tried to ignore it, and today she had done a good job of skirting pasts the few who were being unkind but it still weighed on her heavily. Even staying with her as she entered her favorite course.

In order to stop the upside down smile from growing deeper she reached out and touched his shoulder. "Not. You." She said before moving back and making a grab for the pages that they were supposed to be going over together for the lab. "Sorry." She added after a few seconds.

Molly could feel Sherlock looking at her but she stayed quiet as she read over the first few lines on the cover page that gave them a brief overview of what they were in for.

Sherlock smiled slightly before explaining what he had already figured out. Perhaps it would only take fifteen minutes now.

When Molly was getting ready to head outside to await her mum who walked her home she was met by Sherlock again. He surprised her causing her to nearly collide with him. He had speedy reflexes and managed to catch her by the shoulders before she could do so.

"Are you walking home?"

Molly massaged her right ear, something felt odd with her aids and as such she could barely hear him. She took it out.

"Sorry." She called out, turning her attention to the ear like device that she was supposed to wear at all times.

Sherlock grew concerned watching her inspect her 'ears' so intently. He knew she wouldn't be able to hear him so he moved closer to her as to get her to read his lips. He knew that she could do that. She had done it before they had gotten her fitted with her other 'ears'.

"Are you going to be alright?"

Molly blinked at him before nodding. She didn't move past him immediately unsure of whether he still wanted to talk to her.

"Good. I would hate to have to get another partner."

"What?" Her nose scrunched up as she looked up at his mouth.

A few students passed them whispering about the deaf girl who really must have fancied the Holmes genius. Sherlock just scoffed at them, before reached out for Molly's hand and pulling her out with him and down the steps where

Molly's mum was waiting for her looking frantic.

"Oh, Molly I was starting to get worried." She shared a glance at Sherlock.

"Who are you?"

Sherlock waved off the confusion. "Just her lab partner. Something's wrong with her hearing aids." He continued, taking the attention directly off himself.

Her mum frowned more as she took Molly's hand from Sherlock's. "Thank you for keeping an eye on her…." She trailed off.

"Sherlock."

"Sherlock, thank you."

He nodded before angling his head down to Molly's level. "I'll see you in the morning."

She nodded before her mum started to pull her down the steps. "He's nice."

She told her mum who was walking faster than usual.

Molly reached for the hearing aid and tried putting it back in again. It was a bit shotty. The sound kept going in and out. She yanked them out again because she rather not hear at all if that was the case.

When they got home her mum brought her the spares that they kept just in case. Once she had them swapped out. "They always are at first." She said continuing the conversation Molly had started on the walk away from the school, and away from Sherlock.

"He's good. Honest."

"If he's so good then perhaps you should study here together."

Molly stumbled, trying to find a reason why that shouldn't be possible.

"What's his last name? I might know his parents."

"Holmes." She mumbled softly.

"What was that? You'd think I was the one who couldn't hear."

Molly rolled her eyes at her mum, knowing she was just trying to be funny. It didn't work on her. "Sherlock Holmes."

"Oh, The Holmes family. They are nice folks. The boy does seem a bit of a trouble."

Molly just sighed. "I'll invite him over, if only to get you to be quiet since you don't like me removing these." She mumbled.

"You got that right, sweetie. How else will you know what is going on around you?"

 _I don't want to know_ , she thought as she headed up to her room.

* * *

The next morning when she got to school the duo of Molly and mum were greeted by Sherlock Holmes who looked much cleaner than the day before. Molly did her best not to smile at that, or think about what it could mean.

"Morning Mrs. Hooper, Molly." He greeted. He was holding something in his hands but made no move to put it in his pocket or anything.

"Hello again, Sherlock." Her mum eyes brightened as if she had a brilliant idea.  
Sherlock continued smiling, his head tilted as he waited for whatever was about to happen. He was sure that something was. "So, Sherlock how would you feel about studying with Molly at home from time to time?"

He seemed to expect that for he answer quickly. "Sure, I'm sure she doesn't need any of my help but I wouldn't mind getting out from under my brother's wing ever so often."

"Great." She beamed before gesturing for Molly to go ahead and head inside. Sherlock didn't immediately join her.

He stretched his hands out with the papers.

"What's this?"

She unfolded the pages and read the top. "I already know about this. We don't have the money for it."

"My dad knows someone."

She shook her head. "Your heart's in the right place, kid."

The bell rung and Sherlock sighed. "I left the number on the back just in case."

He shot her a smile before dashing up the steps and going inside. He was already late but he didn't mind it today.

When Molly met up with Sherlock in Chemistry she finally asked him about the papers. "What was that about?"

"Something my parents wanted me to pass along when I mentioned you last night at dinner."

Molly's eyes were wide when he turned to look at her. "What?"

"You talk to your parents about me?"

He nodded. "Why," Molly asked.

He shrugged.

She didn't get a chance to ask him more because their professor came in but she did find out what exactly Sherlock had been talking about with his own parents.

A few days later, her mum had taken her out of school early for an appointment she didn't know she even had. It would all make sense later though, she had been promised.

* * *

After the operation was done Molly was surprised to find Sherlock sitting in her room with her. She opened her mouth to say something but he only shook his head and motioned with his hands about resting. She looked around the room and saw her mum on the other side of the bed. She was completely knocked out. She smiled at her before turning back to Sherlock.

He moved over to her holding a marker and a white dry eraser board, he passed them to her.

"I should thank you." She scribbled before showing it to him.

He waved his hand again. He took it from her and scribbled his own message.

His handwriting was less neat than her own.

"No. My parents send their well wishes. They set this up."

"You talked with them." She smiled at him as he read her message back.

He sighed defeated.

"Alright. You're welcome, Molly Hooper." He paused a moment once she had read it, before taking it back erasing it with his sleeve and scribbling something on it.

"Would like to come over and have dinner with us?"

She looked confused but he just smiled.

"They like to see good things happening. You're a very good thing." He rushed to write another sentence when he realized that that could mean something else.

"To them."

She laughed.

 _Nice save, Sherlock._

* * *

 ****the operation that Molly got done is the cochlear implant procedure. It's a fairly well known avenue so that's why I didn't directly say what it was. It is rather pricey, which also explains why Molly wouldn't have been able to get it on her own.**

 **I do know of something I may write for a part two. People on Tumblr really seemed to like it and seem to think I should continue, so I may. It was really fun to write this. Let me know what you think please.  
**

 **much love,**

 **day**


	2. Chapter 2

HEAR ME NOW

 _Due to popular intrigue with the first bit, I added another chapter. I hope this isn't disappointing. I enjoy this little AU I got going on here. Let me know how you liked it, please?_

 _much love,_

 _day_

* * *

PART TWO

Molly walked over to her mirror to double check that everything was in order. She absentmindedly touched her ear forgetting that at least one of them no longer had the aid in place. The other had been fitted with an implant thanks to her curious lab partner Sherlock Holmes. She smiled in the mirror at that. He was kinder than he gave off to anyone. It was lovely to know that he had that in him even though everything that came out of his mouth spoke of the contrary of such foolishness.

Molly felt her mum come around her and straightened her jumper that she had thrown over the navy dress that they had gotten from the thrift store a couple of days ago once she was free to roam around outside without the fear of it hurting too much. The doctors had gone over all the precautions. Everything should be remotely the same or better even. She hadn't gone back to school though yet, her mum's choice of letting her rest up before going back.

They hadn't ever talked about it but it seemed that her mum knew of her struggle of being around the other students. The things they said weren't nice in the slightest. Molly continued to persist as if nothing was wrong. Her mum had noticed or had been told. Molly somehow felt happier knowing that it wasn't just her that was aware of this issue. Nothing could be done about it as far as she was concerned but not having to hide the emotional turmoil did help quite a lot.

"I was right about the dress." Her mum smiled, as she brushed back the braid that she had twisted her hair into. A fishtail braid that she had figured out how to do on her down time using the computer downstairs.

"Thank you." Molly said quietly before turning around. "You look pretty." She said taking in the deep green dress her mother was wearing. It was a simple dress. Her mum enjoyed the simple things. It didn't surprise her the least that it transferred over to her fashion choices as well. The barrette that pulled her hair back did. Her mum's hair was dark and thick only part of which she shared with her auburn locks that her dad had given her. The barrette was shiny and black. She had never seen it before.

"Where'd you get that?" She asked marveling at the way the light hit it.

Her mum turned in the mirror so that she could see it for herself. It wasn't the first time she had worn it but it was the first time in a long while. Molly hadn't seen it before. She'd be lying to herself if that wasn't on purpose.

"Dad gave it to me when we got married. It was his one splurge until you came into our lives." Molly swallowed as she watched the shimmer in her mum's eyes flit away as she blinked. "Anyways, we should get going. His family is expecting us."

Molly took her mum's hand before they headed out and gave it a slight squeeze.

* * *

Upon arriving at the address that Sherlock had passed to Molly in the hospital as if he knew there was no way out of her coming to his home, Molly couldn't shake the air of wonder she felt. The house itself was large but the flowers on the outside spoke of how much care went into the up keep. She felt as if she was visiting a relative almost even though that wasn't the case at all.

They waited at the door after ringing the doorbell. Molly stood back at the sound. Her right ear was imbalanced and she touched it trying to decide if she wanted to take out the hearing aid. It would be better to hear with one ear properly than to not hear at all.

The door opened and a tall boy that she had never seen before was standing there. He wore a gray waist coat on top of a white button up and red tie around the collar. "You must be the Hoopers." He said in a bored tone but it didn't exactly reach his eyes. He seemed amused by them. Molly smiled a little as her mother nodded. "You must be Mycroft, the eldest brother."

"Unfortunately." He mumbled as he stepped aside and pulled the door open slightly so that the two women could come in fully. It wasn't long before a couple was entering the front room where they were standing and reaching out for Molly's hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you. I heard the operation went well." The woman said. She was dressed comfortably chic in cream slacks and a rose top with a light low cardigan around her arms.

"Thank you for all your help." Molly bowed her head shortly as she colored. It was new to her to have someone be glad to see her - to meet her.

"Think nothing of it." The man who was taller remarked. Molly could see so much of their younger son in the father. They looked alike apart from the gray hair and the older age. She wondered what he would say about that if she mentioned it. "We're always happy to help one of Sherlock's friends. He has so few of them." He chuckled quietly.

After a few more introductions with names being thrown about they invited them into the dining area where dinner would be served. Molly had hit the nose right on. This entire atmosphere was very homey. A medium sized wooden table was adorned with a rich red tablecloth with five place settings in total set. Food was already assembled on the table as well. The only thing missing was Sherlock Holmes himself.

"Where's your son?" Molly's mum asked with a curious eye.

"He'll be along soon enough. He's been with his friend John for most of the day doing whatever they usually do."

Mycroft didn't miss a beat as he muttered, "Getting into trouble as he does."

"Oh hush, Mycie. Sherlock is just very inquisitive."

Mycroft frowned at the nickname but said nothing more on the subject as everyone began to fill their plates. They ate with short topics about Molly's schooling so far and subject matters that didn't really pertain to Molly. Her mum was delighted to have someone to talk to about her life since being born with a disadvantage. "We just take it every day at a time as one does. I did pick up some ALS for the first couple of years. Molly still remembers it and we use it from time to time, right honey?"

Molly nodded as she sipped at her water having finished her plate. It was as she was starting to grow tired that Sherlock made his appearance. "Sorry, we got help up by the Inspector."

This had everyone's heads turning and frowns adorning his brother's face. Trouble, indeed.

"You weren't arrested were you?" His mum called worriedly. Molly had this strange feeling that the mention of a copper within Sherlock's life wasn't unusual. It was still something to worry about it however. Molly was curious as to why though.

"No. Nothing like that Mummy. I was helping him."

"With what?" His brother asked as he put his fork down.

"A robbery close to John's house. We happened to witness it as I was leaving to come home."

Mycroft hummed from his father's side. Sherlock turned away from his brother as he took the last available seat next to Molly. "Good evening Mrs. Hooper. Hello Molly." He greeted them finally with an amicable smile.

Molly's mum gave him a small smile, Molly could tell that she was concerned now about Sherlock's company despite how much of a good time she was having with his parents. Molly sighed which made Sherlock give her a look. "Mother is worried about you or well your company. Getting involved with a copper doesn't help her state of mind."

"I wasn't in trouble, promise." He saluted with a boyish grin.

"I know that but she doesn't completely see it."

He hummed as he looked past her at her mum who was chatting with his dad once more.

"Not to worry. How's your ear?" He gestured to the left side where he knew her implant was.

"Great."

"Good." He smiled as he reached for a roll. Molly noticed he didn't grab any more than that as he sliced it up and added a sliver of butter and took a bite. "What?" He said mouth half full as he swallowed waiting for her to tell him what was wrong. She was still looking worried. He didn't like that at all. "You should eat more." Was all she said as she honed in on a question his mum was asking her.

"Sherlock is a bit maddening about his sciences, do you share the same admiration for it?"

It was an honest questions but there was something there that almost made her laugh. His mother was trying to set them up or at least see if there was anything relatable between them that could get them on their way to seeing each other in another light. It was as if one meddlesome mother wasn't enough. Molly was polite about it in her answer even with Sherlock staring at her waiting to see what she said. Perhaps he hadn't really known how she felt about the subject himself either. "I like it well enough. I'm thinking of going into a science field actually."

"Really?" Sherlock, and his mum said at the same time.

Molly looked between the two of them. "It isn't proper table talk though. Um, so, yeah I like it." She said quietly.

Her mother was giving her a look that read 'not now.' She had gone over this a few times before tonight had come. Talking about death was the worst possible way to have dinner conversation. Never mind the idea that her reasoning for it was an admirable one. _Dad_.

The answer seemed to be enough for the moment so his parent's left her alone, yet Sherlock was the one who wanted to know the answer. "I think I'll show Molly the gardens in the back. Mummy likes her gardening." He told her with a smile as he stood up. This avenue seemed to delight his mum as she got really happy about it and went into detail how she had been inspired recently to add more near the big tree that covered most of the backyard. That would keep them talking for awhile as Sherlock stole Molly away for a bit.

Once they were free from prying ears and eyes he turned to her. "What was the occupation you were so desperate not to say?"

Molly twiddled her thumbs for a moment before looking up at him. "Pathology."

Sherlock surprised her with his answer to her answer. "Perfect."

"What?"

He guided her over to the rows of vegetables that were just barely hidden to the left corner of the yard. She didn't think he actually cared about the garden but he did want to get further away from the house.

"Pathology. It's a good field at least for what I'm trying to do." Without prompt he told her because he wasn't shy about it as she was. "I'm gonna be a detective with no strings. I won't be a part of the Yard or anything. A consulting detective - it's not been done before."

Molly decided she liked the way his eyes brighten in the moonlight. He was happy about his future or at least what he wanted it to be. She hoped he got what he wanted.

"That sounds exciting."

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't do it." He exclaimed.

This is where Molly was found later, on the grass talking to Sherlock about what he wanted out of life. A part of Molly wished to at least be a part of that life if only to cheer him on. That was something adventurous for her to think about. She didn't know how but maybe if he was willing she could help him.


End file.
